1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to male toilets and specifically to a toilet that moves vertically automatically according to the height of the person so that the toilet bowl is perfectly heighted for each individual user. Thus it will stop spillage of urine, increase comfort, increase hygiene and save water.
2. Description of the prior Art
In today's market there exists many forms of men's urinals. There are two main conventional types. First is the bowl type where there is a bowl stuck to the wall at a fixed height and is used by one individual at a time. Since this urinal is fixed, it is generally fixed at a low-middle height and thus if a user is tall then they will have problems aiming the urine into this low hanging bowl due to the great distance between the urinal bowl and the hips of the person. To correct this situation the tall person may bend his knees or back leading to discomfort for the tall person. Conversely if the fixed height is high then a child or a short person will have problems using this bowl or mav not be able to use it due to a lack of reach. Other disadvantages arising from this stationary type of urinal and this height mismatch between the user and the urinal bowl height is that, it may lead to the user completely missing the urinal bowl and much increased splashing of the urine when the urine hits the bowl with force at the wrong angle and too much height. The splashing will probably splash on the user's hand or clothes and the spillage on to the floor, thus making this urinal very unhygienic and if spillage then the floor be made slippery and thus increased danger of a person slipping as well.
The second common type of urinal is the box type which accommodates many people at once, where there is a metallic trough shaped like urinal which lies flat against the wall and where the urine will gather at the bottom of this trough to be drained. The disadvantages of this is that since the back is flat, when the urine hits this, it will splash back at the user. Also due to its open to air shape, hygiene, especially fowl smells are a big problem. Also, even if one single user used the urinal, the flush will flush the whole trough leading to water wastage.
In both of the above described urinals, in trying to minimise the splashing of the urine onto the person, the user may step away from the urinal to avoid the splashing and this will increase the risk of the urine dripping onto the side of the urinal or the floor especially when the urine jet is weak (eg. When user has nearly completed urinating).
Finally if we now look at the typical residential home, they usually do not have a separate men's urinal but the typical toilet bowl is used for both sexes for urine and faeces. Men using this typical toilet bowl as a urinal can lead to a height mismatch problem outlined before, thus common problems are missing the bowl or splashing of urine to the surrounding or the user's body or clothes. This means frequent cleaning of the bathroom is needed to keep hygiene. There is also a need for the user to lift the toilet seat up and down, before and after urinating respectively. Thus there is a chance that extra germs or urine will get onto the user and it could also make the user feel less clean, even if it maybe just mentally. Also there are many times the user will not bother to actually lift the seat resulting in urine getting on the seat.
Also another problem is a greatly magnified water wastage if a toilet bowl is used as a urinal. These toilet bowls have a water tank typically holding 13 litres of water and whether the flushing is for faeces or urine, they both use the same amount of water. Finally, when a child of typically 3 years of age learns to use the toilet by themself, they find that the height of this toilet bowl is typically too high and thus can not use it by himself.